Mi capitán
by Daikito42
Summary: ¿Nunca has pensado en ser el capitán? Quién le diría al espadachín de los sombrero de paja que esa pregunta iba a cambiarle la vida a él y a su banda.
1. Conversación

_**Disclaimer: Ni One piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

 **Capítulo 1: Conversación**

Eran aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana en las locas aguas del Nuevo Mundo. Por algún lugar de este extenso mar se encontraba navegando un barco de piratas, un barco de piratas dónde se encontraba una de las bandas más buscadas y más peligrosas de todo el Grand Line: Los mugiwara.

Todo parecía tranquilo dentro del Thousand Sunny. Estaban muy cansados por la fiesta que habían tenido luego de derrotar al Yonkou Kaido y se habían quedado dormidos muy temprano.

En medio de toda esa tranquilidad se encontraba un chico que portaba un sombrero de paja en la cabeza, sentado en la testa de un león situado en la parte delantera del barco y que tanto caracterizaba a este.

Él, como no podía ser de otra manera, era el capitán de los sombrero de paja mugiwara no Luffy. Si ya de por sí era extraño que sea el único que esté despierto a esa hora, la situación se volvía todavía más atípica cuando te fijabas en la expresión de seriedad que tenía en el rostro. Pocas veces se le podía ver así, quizás solo cuando está peleando contra un fuerte enemigo. Luego de un rato en el que no movió ni un músculo y solo se había limitado a ver como subía y bajaba la marea, se puso repentinamente de pie y pegó un salto a la parte central del barco, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a ningún miembro de la tripulación. Acto seguido empezó a andar lentamente en dirección a una pequeña mesa, lugar donde uno de sus nakamas se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente. Al llegar al sitio, se agachó y se dispuso a dar suaves toques con la mano en su torso, con la intención de hacer que este se despertara.

—Oi Zoro, despierta.

El capitán de los mugiwara estaba intentado hacer que el espadachín de su banda, Roronoa Zoro, despertara de ese profundo sueño que estaba teniendo. Como era de esperarse, no iba a ser tarea sencilla hacer que el chico de pelo verde volviera en sí. Se había quedado dormido con una botella de Sake en la mano y por cómo sonaban sus ronquidos, no iba a responder fácilmente.

—Bien, en ese caso… -Luffy le arrebató la botella de sake que tenía bien agarrada en la mano y se acercó a su oído poco a poco.-

—Oe Zoro, alguien te ha robado el sake.

En ese instante un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del espadachín, haciendo que este abriera los ojos rápidamente y comenzara a mirar a todos lados.

—Q-Quién me ha robado el sake…-Fue lo primero que dijo luego de despertar. Al notar que todavía era de noche y que solo su capitán se encontraba enfrente de él, supo que algo extraño estaba pasando.-

—Shishishi Nunca cambiarás, Zoro. Tengo yo tu bebida, no te preocupes.

–¿Luffy? ¿Que hora es? -Preguntó Zoro mientras se rascaba el pelo y bostezaba.-

—Pues… no lo sé, pero están todos durmiendo. He sido yo quien te ha despertado…

—Oh, ya veo… ¿Y por qué lo has hecho si puede saberse?

—Verás… ¿Tienes un momento?

El capitán empezó a andar a paso lento hacia la parte frontal del barco, esperando que el de pelo verde se incorporara nuevamente y lo siguiera. Zoro, sin entender mucho lo que estaba haciendo el contrario, no rechistó y luego de ponerse de pie, siguió el camino que su capitán había trazado.

—Vamos Zoro, sube. -Le invitó el pelinegro, quién hace un instante se había sentado nuevamente en la cabeza del león.-

—S-si…

El espadachín, algo confuso, pegó un salto y se puso de pie sobre la testa del felino. No entendía muy bien que estaba pasando, no era muy común que Luffy esté despierto a esa hora y tampoco sabía qué era lo que tendría que tratar con él. También se había percatado de la seriedad que tenía su capitán, sin duda eso era lo que más extraño le parecía. Por algún motivo el ambiente era extremadamente tenso e incómodo, quizás esto era provocado por el aura de seriedad que rodeaba al azabache. Ambos se quedaron contemplando el mar y el cielo lleno de estrellas por unos minutos, sin hacer absolutamente nada más. Zoro estaba cada vez más confundido y contrariado, Se estaba empezado a cansar de que nada ocurra.

—Zoro, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Y al fin Luffy rompió el silencio. Su expresión pasó de ser seria y reflexiva a ser a una que reflejaba tranquilidad, nostalgia y… ¿Tristeza? El espadachín no sabía muy bien cómo describir la cara de su capitán en ese momento. Pocas veces le había visto así, sin duda era una situación de lo más singular.

—Qué quieres.

Zoro tampoco es que titubeara ante la tensa situación, sabía mantenerse firme y serio ante esas circunstancias. No por nada era por muchos considerado el vice-capitán de la banda.

—Este sitio es genial, ¿No crees? -Expresó el azabache refiriéndose al lugar dónde estaban situados actualmente. Desde que dejaron el Merry y cogieron el Thousand Sunny, esa cabeza de león había sido su sitio predilecto.-

—Supongo que no está mal… Pero dudo que sea por eso por lo que me has despertado.

—Shishishi eres muy listo Zoro -Rió el pelinegro, algo forzado.—

—Ve al grano Luffy, quiero dormir.

El espadachín no había cambiado su seriedad en ningún momento. Él de por sí ya era alguien serio, pero era consciente de que la situación no era para hacer bromas. En ese momento Luffy se colocó su sombrero y fijó su mirada en un punto fijo del mar. Aquella sonrisa forzada se había disipado y una sonrisa totalmente distinta había hecho aparición en su rostro. Ésta sólo expresaba tristeza y melancolía, al igual que hacía toda la cara del azabache.

—Tú… ¿Nunca has pensado en ser el capitán?

Esa pregunta descolocó por completo al espadachín. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, Nunca se imaginaría que su capitán, Monkey D Luffy, le preguntaría algo así. Por su parte Luffy no se había inmutado al hacer la pregunta, él seguía mirando a un punto fijo en el mar, pareciera que su vida dependía de mirar a aquel punto.

—¿Comer tanta carne te ha afectado al cerebro? Yo soy el espadachín de tu banda y tú eres mi capitán, Luffy. No pienso aceptar ser un pirata con algo que no sea eso.

Zanjó Zoro. Luffy seguía a lo suyo, sin mover ni un músculo y mirando al mar. El de pelo verde esperó para ver una reacción por parte de su capitán, quería ver que iba a decir luego de la respuesta que él le había dado.

Luego de que pasaran unos segundos, Luffy pegó un suspiro y volteó su cabeza para mirar directamente a los ojos de Zoro. Ahora su semblante era mucho más tranquilo, tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y su expresión ya era algo que se asemejaba más a lo que era normalmente el capitán.—

—No lo has entendido, Zoro. Yo...

Me estoy muriendo.


	2. Mi sueño

**Mi capitán**

 **Cápitulo 2: Mi sueño.  
**  
 _ **Disclaimer: One piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

—No lo has entendido, Zoro. Yo...  
Me estoy muriendo. 

Tras oír esas palabras, el chico de pelo verde no pudo evitar abrir su único ojo en funciones como símbolo y representación de la mayúscula sorpresa que se había llevado. ¿Como era eso posible? Estábamos hablando de Luffy, era impensable que él se esté muriendo. Él era el hombre que estaba destinado a ser el sucesor de Gold D roger, era el hombre que estaba destinado a llegar a Raftel, encontrar el One piece y convertirse en el rey de los piratas. Era el hombre que iba a derrocar el gobierno mundial e iba a cambiar el mundo… Que alguien como él se estuviera muriendo era algo que simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza. Por no hablar de que no se le veía ningún tipo de síntoma más allá de su extraña seriedad… pero es que aunque los tuviera, durante el viaje ha estado al borde de la muerte en incontables ocasiones y siempre había salido adelante. Y aun con todo eso, si el problema fuera una extraña enfermedad que hubiera contraído, en la tripulación estaba al mejor doctor del grand line, seguro que chopper encontraba la forma de curarle.

Tras llegar a la conclusión de que eso era una posibilidad que rozaba lo absurdo, Zoro llegó a la deducción de que aquello no era más que una estúpida broma de las que solía hacer Luffy. Por ese motivo, se tranquilizó del sobresalto inicial y bajó los hombros calmado, dándose la vuelta y dando la espalda a su capitán, dispuesto a irse a la habitación donde los hombres de la tripulación descansaban para irse de una vez por todas a dormir.

—Tsk, no bromees con eso idiota. Y no me vuelvas a despertar para decirme una estupidez como esa.

En ese instante, cuando Zoro ya había dado un paso para saltar nuevamente a la parte central del barco, Notó como un brazo le cogía del hombro y lo agarraba con fuerza. Supo al instante de quién era dicho brazo, por lo que volvió a girarse con mala cara para ver que era lo que iba a decirle esta vez Luffy.

—Te he dicho que me voy a dormir, no tengo ganas de jugar contigo. Qué quieres ahor…

El espadachín no pudo acabar la frase al percatarse de lo que su ojo estaba viendo. Luffy se había quitado la parte superior de su atuendo y había dejado al descubierto su torso. Zoro se quedó sin habla, tenía la boca abierta y se podía apreciar como gotas de sudor frío descendían sobre su rostro. Si antes ya se había sorprendido, lo de ahora es que directamente no tenía punto de comparación, pero es que no era para menos.

Cuando el azabache se quitó su camisa, dejó ver un enorme hueco en la zona del corazón, el cual incluso tomaba parte de la gran cicatriz en forma de cruz que tenía sobre el pecho. Aquel hueco no parecía algo reciente, de hecho no podía notarse sangre a su alrdededor, lo que más impresionaba era la densidad y profundidad de este. Era sorprendendente incluso el hecho de que hubiera sido capaz de esconderlo todo este tiempo.

Tras unos segundos en un completo estado de shock, Zoro levantó la mirada para ver a los ojos a su capitán. Esto seguramente fuese lo que más hubiera sorprendido a cualquiera que no conozca a Luffy, pero ese no era el caso del espadachín. Él seguía sonriendo. Él seguía con esa inmensa sonrisa que le había acompañado desde que lo conoció en el East blue. ¿Cómo era posible poder sonreír con ese agujero en el pecho? Era algo que nunca entenderá, pero es que ya de por sí es imposible entender a Luffy.

—Luffy.. Tú…

—Shishisi Es enorme, ¿A que si? 

—¿Cuando te hiciste eso?

—Pues… Fue un golpe que me dio Kaido… ¡Sigo sin creer lo fuerte que era!

—Pero si lo derrotaste.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Él era fuerte, pero yo más! -Exclamó Luffy orgullosamente.-

—Y… ¿Me estás diciendo que esa herida va a acabar con tu vida? Tú eres más fuerte que eso.

En cierto modo estaban hablando muy tranquilamente para el tema que estaban tratando. Quizás esa fue una de las razones por la que Luffy eligió despertar al espadachín en vez de a otro nakama. A saber cómo hubieran reaccionado Chopper o ussop si les enseñaba eso a ellos… de todas formas Zoro seguía negando la idea de que a Luffy le quedara poco tiempo de vida. Vale que era una herida extremadamente grande, pero no cree que algo como eso sea suficiente como para derrotar al capitán.

—Pues ahora que lo mencionas, diría que me quedan 3 semanas de vida.

—Que no digas más esa tontería. Si obviamos ese hueco, te veo muy tranquilo y calmado como para que te queden únicamente 3 semanas de vida.

—¿Por qué no me crees?... ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una batalla amistosa ahora?

—¿Pero tú eres tonto? como vamos a luchar ahora, despertaremos a todo el mundo. Además… ¿A qué se debe ese cambio de tema?

— **¡Gear sado!**

—¡POR QUÉ NUNCA ME HACES CASO!

—¡Prepárate Zoro! ¡Iré con todo!

—Agh… si no te mueres te acabaré matando yo.

Entonces Zoro, resignado, sacó sus tres katanas y se puso en guardia para detener el ataque de Luffy, que había pegado un gran salto y se disponía a atacar al peliverde. Zoro agarró con fuerzas sus katanas y fijó la mirada en su capitán, Luffy no era de los que se contenían con nada, por lo que tendría que emplear toda su fuerza para detener el ataque. Por suerte, todos sus nakamas parecían dormir muy plácidamente en las habitaciones. Era comprensible, ya que seguían con secuelas de la batalla contra el ejército y la tripulación de Kaido.

— **¡Elephant gun!**

Entonces el brazo gigante recubierto con haki de armadura de Luffy fue en dirección a Zoro, quien sin mucha dificultad puso sus katanas sobre el brazo del contrario y paró el ataque sin usar ni un 2% de su fuerza. El espadachín supuso que simplemente estaba calentando o se estaba conteniendo, por lo que algo cabreado agarró sus espadas con fuerza y pensó en atacarlo.

—No me subestimes idiota. Ahora supongo que es mi turno… ¿Estás listo?

Zoro con una velocidad endemoniada se lanzó sobre un Luffy que ya había aterrizado hace un rato. Para sorpresa del peliverde Luffy ni se inmutaba, estaba escondiendo su mirada en el sombrero y no hacía prácticamente nada, pero eso no era motivo por el cual no atacar.

—¡ **San Zen Seka…**

Antes de ni siquiera acabar de nombrar el ataque, Zoro se detuvo en seco al percatarse de que su capitán había caído de rodillas. Podían escucharse algunos jadeos y una muy acelerada respiración por parte del azabache.

—¡Oe Luffy!

Cuando el espadachín se acercó más a ver que le había ocurrido a su capitán, Vio como este estaba escupiendo mucha sangre mientras se agarraba con fuerza la zona de su corazón.

Eso acabó por estremecer a Zoro, quien rápidamente y casi en un movimiento automático caminó algunos pasos en dirección a la habitación de los chicos para llamar a Chopper. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta notó una mano agarrando débilmente su pie. Se giró y vio como Luffy había estirado su brazo para impedir que abriera la puerta, exaltandolo por completo.

—¡Que haces! voy a llamar a Chopper inmediatamente -Le cuestionó el espadachín agitado-

—N-no lo hagas Z-zoro… estoy bien.

Luffy soltó la extremidad de Zoro y a duras penas logró ponerse de pie. Empezó a andar a paso lento hasta llegar a un límite del barco y sentarse recostando su espalda sobre él. Zoro lo miró sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero decidió que la mejor opción era llamar a chopper para que tratara cuanto antes a su capitán. Cuando ya había puesto una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y se disponía a abrirla, una voz hizo que parara en seco y mirara hacia atrás.

—T-Te he dicho que estoy bien.. ¿Vas a desobedecer a tu capitán?

Vale, eso si que tomó por sorpresa al espadachín. Era la primera vez que oía a Luffy imponer su orden de esa manera, haciendo saber que tenía que obedecer por el simple hecho de que él era el capitán. La cosa es que por muy extraño que fuera, razón no le faltaba, por lo que con mucha resignación soltó el pomo y fue al sitio donde Luffy estaba sentado, para agacharse y recostar su espalda al lado de dónde lo estaba haciendo el azabache.

—Shishishi ¿L-Lo ves?

—Dime que te ha pasado, por qué estás así. -Dijo zoro muy seriamente.-

—Ya te lo he dicho, me estoy muriendo.

—Hace escasos unos minutos estabas perfectamente.

—Mi cuerpo está muy débil, por eso te he dicho lo de las 3 semanas… aunque puede que sea incluso menos si lo sigo desgastando. Tampoco puedo usar haki. Como has visto simplemente por recubrir mi brazo con busoshoku haki me ha pasado esto… no creo que pueda volver a usar el gear fourth.

—O-oe Luffy… ¿Me estás tratando de decir que no estabas bromeando?

—Creeme que me gustaría estar bromeando...

Eso último revolvió las tripas del peliverde. No tanto por lo que dijo, sino más bien por como lo había dicho. Lo dijo con una voz cortada y débil, como si no pudiera huir de un destino que ya tiene marcado. Al parecer tenía que empezar a creer que realmente su capitán no estaba de broma. Iba en serio, él iba a…

—… C-cómo ha podido pasar esto. Yo…

—Zoro, te conozco desde hace ya un tiempo y sé que te vas a culpar de esto, pero ni se te ocurra hacerlo. Él único que tiene la culpa soy yo… Desde que salí al mar he podido morir muchas veces, incluso he perdido unos cuantos años de vida. Como recordarás el gear second hace que bombee la sangre más rápido. Al parecer ha acabado afectando a mi corazón… Por no hablar de cómo maltrata mi cuerpo la cuarta marcha. Ya de por sí mi corazón estaba débil, y al parecer el golpe de Kaido terminó por destrozarlo por completo.

—Pero chopper te curará. ¡Él puede curarlo todo! -Expresó zoro sonando algo desesperado.-

-Luffy negó con la cabeza.-

—¿Te acuerdas qué pasó luego de la batalla con Kaido? Le pedí a Torao que fuera él quién tratara mis heridas. Yo era consciente de lo que me ocurría, por lo que quería ocultarselo a Chopper. Si se llegase a enterar de que me voy a morir y él no puede hacer nada… No quiero imaginar cómo se pondría. -Explicó Luffy sin perder ese semblante triste.- Más tarde cuando recuperé el conocimiento me confirmó lo que yo ya daba por hecho. Incluso me mencionó que yo debería haber muerto hace un tiempo.

Tras oír la explicación Zoro por algún motivo se tranquilizó. Ya sabía que todo era cierto, su capitán iba a morirse. Él era de asimilar rápido las cosas, por lo que pensó que volverse loco no iba a solucionar nada. Obviamente estaba afectado, Luffy cambió su vida cuando se conocieron en aquella Isla, y desde entonces han vivido muchas aventuras juntas, podría decirse que junto a sus otros nakamas él es su mejor amigo. En ese momento empezó a recordar todos los recuerdos que ha hecho junto a él. Cuando se conocieron, cuando encontró a Mihawk, la entrada al Grand Line, Arabasta, Skypie, La batalla de Ennies Lobby, Cuando dio su vida para protegerlo en thriller bark, los dos años, la isla gyojin, Punk Hazard, Dressrosa, Wano, La victoria contra Kaido… Habían sido demasiadas cosas vividas junto a él. Decició no mostrarse débil ante su capitán, en ese momento por muy dura que sea la situación era consciente que mostrar debilidad no era lo adecuado, una prueba más de la fuerte personalidad que tenía el espadachín. Pensó que ya habrá tiempo para llorar cuando sea necesario, por ahora solo se preocuparía por escuchar las palabras de su capitán. Solo había una cosa que le comía por dentro, algo que por mucho que se negara a aceparlo, era la cruel realidad.

—Y qué hay de tu sueño.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Luffy se quitó su sombrero cogiendolo con su mano derecha y empezó a mirarlo con melancolía. En ningún momento había perdido la sonrisa, él tampoco quería mostrarse débil ante uno de sus nakamas…

pero...

lo inevitable sucedió.

Luffy empezó a llorar.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre el sombrero.

El llanto era cada vez más fuerte.

No lloraba por perder la vida.

No lloraba por miedo a la muerte.

Lloraba por decir Adiós.

A sus nakamas.

A su sueño.

 **Flashback**

— _Esta vez no voy a pedirte que me lleves contigo, he decidido ir por mi cuenta. ¡Seré un pirata!_

— _Idiota, de todas formas no te hubiera dejado ir con nosotros. ¡Un niño como tú nunca podría ser un pirata!_

— _¡Lo seré! ¡Conseguiré nakamas suficientemente fuertes como para vencer a los tuyos y encontraré el tesoro más grande del mundo! ¡Seré el rey de los piratas cueste lo que cueste!_

— _Así que nos vas a superar eh.. En ese caso, dejaré este sombrero a tu cuidado. Es un sombrero muy importante para mí, cuidalo bien._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Algún día ven a devolvermelo, Luffy… ¡Cuando seas un gran pirata!_

 **Fin del flashback**

—Con que ser el rey de los piratas eh…

.

.

.

.

.

Supongo que los sueños no siempre se cumplen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo dos, espero que les haya gustado. En los siguientes capítulos diré más información sobre la historia. Dejad vuestras reviews si os ha gustado, estoy abierto a sugerencias.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima.**

 **CrazyGirlSama: Vaya, te lo agradezco. Y si, yo también me siento mal por él, pero es necesario para la historia… aunque seguramente haya alguna sorpresita más adelante. ¡Gracias por la rewiew!**


	3. Salvar a Luffy

**Mi capitán**

 **Capítulo 3: Salvar a Luffy.**

 _ **Disclaimer: One piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

Un nuevo día amanecía en las aguas del nuevo mundo. El sol se presentaba radiante en lo alto del cielo, inundando de un calor sofocante un ambiente que ya de por sí no era muy tranquilo.

Nos situamos en la habitación de los hombres del Thousand Sunny, dónde se puede observar como Zoro lucha contra él mismo para poder conciliar el sueño, algo extraño en él, ya que si por una cosa se caracterizaba el espadachín era por su facilidad a la hora de dormir.

 _ **Pov Zoro**_

¿Cuánto he dormido? ¿Dos horas? ¿Una? No me siento muy bien… supongo que lo de ayer tiene algo que ver.

Espera, ¿Soy tonto? Pues claro que tiene algo que ver. De hecho tiene todo que ver. Sigo sin poder asimilarlo, llevo toda la noche dándole vueltas, ni siquiera sé qué hora puede ser. Lo mejor por ahora será despertarme e intentar actuar con normalidad, no quiero que los demás puedan llegar a sospechar de algo. Conociéndolos, seguro que si ven algo extraño empezarán a hacerme preguntas, y sinceramente no me veo muy capacitado para poder inventarme una mentira que suene creíble.

De todas formas, aunque quisiera dormir un poco más, es una posibilidad que se torna imposible al escuchar el escándalo que hay fuera. Llevan así un buen rato, pero eso no es algo que me sorprenda mucho. A veces se me olvida a qué banda pertenezco.

Con mucha pereza me levanto de la cama y miro a mi alrededor, al parecer todos se habían despertado ya. Se me había olvidado que llevaba la misma ropa que tenía ayer en la fiesta, a decir verdad no debo de oler muy bien. Con eso en mente, lo primero que hago es quitarme toda la ropa y dirigirme al baño, donde me doy una ducha rápida para quitarme el olor a sake y carne que tenía encima.

Luego de ponerme mi habitual atuendo y lavarme un poco la cara, mi objetivo era salir de una vez por todas y averiguar el causante de todo ese jaleo, aunque podía hacerme una ligera idea. Antes de abrir la puerta pegué un respiro y cerré los ojos. Con suerte todo lo vivido ayer no fue más que un mal sueño. Después de unos segundos de meditación, me decidí a salir y me dirigí a la parte principal del barco con unas ojeras más que considerables.

En lo primero que me fijé fue en Franky manejando el timón, no se le veía con demasiadas complicaciones debido a que gracias al clima las aguas estaban bastantes calmadas.

Robin estaba leyendo un libro ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, algo muy común en ella.

Al único al que no lograba ver era al idiota de las hemorragias, seguramente estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

Hasta ahí todo normal, pero obviamente no todo podía estar tan calmado. Vi a Luffy hablando con Brook sobre algún tema y a su alrededor a los demás miembros de la banda mirándolos con cierta sorpresa. Había encontrado el foco de ese ruido que me impedía dormir hace unos minutos.

一L-luffy-san que le pasa… ya le he dicho que eso que está diciendo una locura.

一¿Por qué? ¿No querías ver a la ballena? ¡Volvamos a ver como está!

一¡Pero eso es imposible!

No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué estaba diciendo Luffy eso? era todo muy extraño. Para indagar más en el tema me acerqué al corrillo que se había formado, seguramente yo sea el único que pueda entender el comportamiento del capitán.

一Qué está pasando aquí. -Pregunté con seriedad, haciendo que todos se giraran y me presten atención.-

一Zoro… Luffy se está comportando muy extraño desde esta mañana. -Me dijo Nami con cierta intranquilidad.-

一¿Extraño?

一Lleva todo el rato insistiendo a Brook diciendo que volvamos a la entrada del red line para ver a Laboon…

Al explicarme Nami la situación me paré a pensar por un momento. Sería una estupidez negar que esto tiene relación con lo de anoche, por lo que una idea se me vino a la mente. Era una idea algo disparatada, pero tampoco era consciente al completo de cómo estaba afectando a Luffy su supuesto estado moribundo.

一¿Zoro? -Dijo la navegante sacándome de mis pensamientos.-

一S-sí, lo siento, sigo algo adormilado.

一Pues como siempre… Como sea, ¿Tú sabes algo sobre comportamiento de Luffy?

一Sabes como es Luffy, seguramente sea una tontería de las suyas. No sé a qué viene esta preocupación. -Opté por mentirle. Era más sensato que decirle todo lo que pasó ayer.-

一Si, yo también pensaría lo mismo, pero a decir verdad llevo unos días viendo algo raro en él. No sabría como explicarlo, pero desde que derrotamos a Kaido no le veo igual…

一T-tonterías tuyas… ¡Seguramente habrá comido alguna carne en mal estado! D-de todas formas hablaré con él…

Y tras decir eso dejé atrás a Nami, la cual se me quedó mirando con cara de incertidumbre por mi repentina huida.

Me acerqué a Luffy y acto seguido, lo cogí del cuello de la camisa para arrastrarlo y llevarlo a un sitio donde nadie nos pudiera oír. Obviamente todos se nos quedaron mirando, había entrado allí y sin saludar ni quiera había raptado al capitán. Pero bueno, seguramente tendré que inventarme otra excusa más adelante.

一Shishishi Te has levantado muy animado Zoro.

一Eres un idiota.

一¿Eh? ¡Tú eres el idiota!

一Tsk, es serio Luffy. ¿Sabes por qué te he traído aquí, no?

一No. -Dijo Luffy sacándose un moco y tirándolo al mar.-

一¡Te he dicho que es serio!

No pude contenerme y le pegué un puñetazo en la cabeza, haciendo que a este le saliera un considerable chichón. En ese momento me vino a la mente la imagen de él llorando desconsoladamente ayer por la noche. Esta mañana parecía alguien completamente nuevo, alguien que se asemejaba más al Luffy que tanto conocía. En cierto modo eso me alegraba un poco, temía que la situación le hubiera podido afectar más de la cuenta, pero al parecer ese no era el caso. Estábamos hablando de Luffy de todas formas.

一¡Si haces eso vas terminar de matarme! -Habló el capitán a la vez que se tocaba suavemente la zona afectada.-

一De eso venía a hablarte, cabeza hueca.

一¿Del chichón?

Respire dos veces antes de contestar, tenía que controlarme o lo acabaría matando.

一No idiota. Ya sabes… de tu situación

一¿Y qué quieres saber? -Preguntó el azabache sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.-

一A qué ha venido lo de hace un momento.

一El qué.

一Lo de Brook.

一Qué es lo de Brook.

一Los gritos.

一Qué gritos.

一Yo a ti te mato.

一Pero si ya me voy a morir, Yohohohoho.

Luffy empezó a reírse a carcajadas luego de imitar a Brook, mientras que mi vena solo se hinchaba más y más. Pegué un largo suspiro y con las fuerzas que me quedaban lo cogí del cuello nuevamente y lo puse de pie de forma brusca.

一Déjate de bromas Luffy. -Le dije con cara de pocos amigos.-

一Vale vale, lo siento.

一Bien, ahora dímelo. Sé que lo de antes tiene que ver con tu estado, no soy tonto.

El capitán bajó un poco la cabeza y se quedó callado por un rato. Su semblante relajado y bromista cambió considerablemente, al parecer había dado en el clavo.

Su expresión facial también se tornó diferente. Tenía una corta sonrisa dibujada en la cara, pero nada que ver con la enorme sonrisa que le caracterizaba. Sus cejas estaban bajadas al igual que sus ojos, se podría decir que todo su rostro expresaba melancolía.

一Zoro, ¿Podrías decirme cual es mi sueño?

一¿A qué viene esa estúpida pregunta? ser el rey de los piratas, por supuesto.

一Te equivocas.

一¿Qué?

一Si bien salí al mar para convertirme en el rey de los piratas, mi objetivo principal ahora mismo no es ese.

一Qué quieres decir Luffy, no te entiendo.

一Esto… no me malinterpretes. Obviamente quiero convertirme en el rey de los piratas, se lo prometí a Shanks, pero…

一¿Pero?

一Pero cuando me enteré de que no me quedaba mucho tiempo me puse a reflexionar y he llegado a diversas conclusiones. Desde que os convertisteis en mis Nakamas habéis sido todo para mí… Yo no conozco a mis padres, mi abuelo es un Marine, he perdido a un hermano delante de mis ojos y al otro le he visto dos veces luego de que reapareciera después de más de diez años donde creía que estaba muerto. Vosotros a parte de mis nakamas sois mis amigos, mis hermanos, mi familia.

Escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Luffy. Sin duda eran desgarradoras, él no era una persona que solía abrir sus sentimientos de esa manera. Al parecer después de todo sí que le está afectando todo esto. No pude evitar ponerme algo sentimental, pero no era el momento de ponerse a lloriquear. Debía mantenerme firme y averiguar qué es lo que le pasa por la cabeza ahora mismo al capitán.

一Y qué me quieres decir con todo esto.

一Para qué quiero ser el rey de los piratas si no puedo ver a mi familia cumpliendo sus sueños. Preferiría renunciar a mi objetivo antes que vosotros no pudieseis completar el vuestro…

一Yo también pienso lo mismo idiota. Si tengo que sacrificarme por cualquiera de mis nakama lo haría sin dudarlo.

一Shishishi ya lo sé Zoro.

一¿Entonces? ¿Que tienes que decir sobre lo de esta mañana?

一Si te soy sincero no lo sé con exactitud. Ayer no fué una noche sencilla… Después de que te fueras a dormir me quedé mirando al mar durante horas. A decir verdad creo que llevo tres días sin dormir… pero bueno, creo que antes de morir quiero ver aunque sea como uno de mis nakamas hace su sueño realidad. Sé que es algo egoísta apresurar las cosas, pero ahora que lo pienso cuando no he sido yo egoísta.

一Yo… no sé qué decir.

一No tienes de qué preocuparte… por supuesto que sé que ver a la ballena ahora es imposible, o que no hay forma de que te conviertas en el mejor espadachín mañana, o de que Nami haga un mapa del mundo entero en cuestión de horas. Sé que es demasiado pronto para todo eso, pero al parecer soy tan idiota que no paro de autoengañarme. Tenéis un capitán idiota, débil y cobarde, lo siento.

一...Luffy, definitivamente tú no te vas a morir.

一Shishishi sabía que dirías algo así. Ya no hay solución, creéme.

一Pero yo…

一Que hambre… ¡SANJIIII! ¡COMIDAAAA! -Gritó luffy saliendo del lugar corriendo para irse a desayunar.-

Y yo me quedé ahí, sin poder asimilar del todo lo que acababa de pasar. Ese no podía ser su capitán. Su capitán era alguien alegre, confiado, seguro y un sinfín de adjetivos más que no correspondían para nada con la versión que había visto hace escasos segundos. Ya eran demasiadas cosas, era una falacia pensar que a Luffy no le pasaba nada, pero lo último que se me pasaba por la cabeza era dejar las cosas como están, esperar que el tiempo transcurra por sí solo y esperar a ver cómo el hombre al que tanto respeto padece sin más. Si verdaderamente él se está muriendo, yo haré lo que sea para que eso no ocurra, no me perdonaría nunca que mi capitán muera y yo no hubiera hecho nada al respecto.

¿Qué es eso de si he pensado en ser el capitán? Yo no quiero ser el capitán, yo quiero ser el espadachín de la banda de los sombrero de paja, y no voy a dejar que eso cambie.

一Lo mejor por ahora será ir a desayunar. Si sigo tan desaparecido los demás van a empezar a sospechar.

 **3 horas después.**

3 horas han pasado desde esa conversación y nada destacable ha pasado más allá que un incómodo desayuno, donde he tenido que desviar cualquier tipo de pregunta acerca de mi secuestro a Luffy anteriormente.

Ni siquiera me he peleado con el ceja espiral, estoy demasiado ocupado reflexionando sobre todo lo que está pasando. Muchas preguntas están surgiendo en mi cabeza en estos instantes. ¿Estaría bien decírselo a alguien? Así no cargaría con todo esto yo solo y dicen que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. ¿Pero a quien? Podría decírselo a cualquiera que no sea Chopper, que seguramente sea el que más se vuelva loco… pero es mejor que no. Probablemente todo se descontrolaría. Por el momento me guardaré el secreto, aunque no descarto por completo la idea de pedir algo de ayuda si veo que no avanzo.

Entre tanto pensar tenía la cabeza más que saturada, y si a eso le sumamos la falta de sueño, mi cuerpo solo me daba indicaciones para que me duerma un rato. Tal vez no sea lo más adecuado en estos instantes, pero por mucho que le de vueltas no creo que consiga nada por el momento. Quizás con la cabeza despejada tenga las ideas más claras, así que si me tumbaré un rato y luego veré lo que hago.

No tardé mucho en dormirme esta vez, al parecer mi cerebro había asimilado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que necesitaba descansar.

Pero para mi desgracia mi descanso no duraría más de 10 minutos, parece que Dios no quiere que yo duerma.

一OEEEEE, ISLA A LA VISTA. -Gritó usopp, que estaba de vigía.-

Me activé al instante al oír eso. No me esperaba encontrar una isla en estos momentos, aunque seguramente Nami ha dicho algo y yo no me he enterado. Me puse de pie rápidamente y observé como una silueta de una pequeña isla se veía a lo lejos, sabía que era una gran oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

En el momento en el que llegasemos a esa isla comenzaría la operación… Salvar a Luffy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y Hasta aquí el capítulo 3, espero que les haya gustado. Próximamente se vendrá algo muy grande, solo esperen. dejad reviews aportando cualquier cosa, ya sean dudas o sugerencias, y nos vemos en la próxima, adiós.**


	4. Herma

**Mi capitán**

 **Capítulo 4: Herma**

 _ **Disclaimer: One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

 _一_ _OEEEEE, ISLA A LA VISTA. -Gritó Usopp, que estaba de vigía.-_

 _Me activé al instante al oír eso. No me esperaba encontrar una isla en estos momentos, aunque seguramente Nami haya dicho algo y yo no me he enterado. Me puse de pie rápidamente y observé como una silueta de una pequeña isla se veía a lo lejos, sabía que era una gran oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar._

 _En el momento en el que llegasemos a esa isla comenzaría la operación… Salvar a Luffy._

 **POV Zoro**

Me quedé contemplando aquella isla embobado, de brazos cruzados y mirada fija. Nada más verla tuve un presentimiento, allí podría encontrar algo que me pudiese ayudar, o como mínimo, que me diese una pista. En primer lugar iría al médico del lugar, aunque sinceramente no creo que me pueda ayudar demasiado. Necesito algo más tipo… un milagro, una planta que lo cure todo, una medicina capaz de quitar cualquier herida… sonaba a absurdo. ¿Realmente existe alguna posibilidad de encontrar algo como eso ahí? estoy al 99% seguro de que no, pero por intentarlo no pierdo nada.

Cuando ya nos estábamos acercando a la isla, Nami nos llamó a todos y nos colocamos haciendo un círculo con ella en el centro.

—Bien, escuchadme todos atentamente -Habló con autoridad la navegante-

No tenemos mucha información de esta isla, y creo que no hace falta que os recuerde que después de derrotar a Kaido somos mundialmente buscados más de lo que lo éramos antes, nuestros carteles están por todos los rincones del nuevo mundo.

Nami no mentía, y es que luego de derrotar a Kaido y a su banda, nuestras recompensas eran exageradamente altas. La mía había subido a unos 950,000,000 ฿ si no recuerdo mal, y por no hablar de la de Luffy, la cual tenía tenía tantos ceros que era hasta difícil de leer. Pero no era para menos, acababamos de derrotar a Kaido, el ser más fuerte sobre la tierra, todo el mundo estaba hablando de nosotros. Luffy era considerado oficialmente como un Yonkou, y no uno cualquiera, los periódicos habían llegado a decir que después de esa hazaña, ahora mismo es el mejor posicionado para convertirse en el rey de los piratas, incluso por encima de Kurohige, el cual hacía ya un tiempo que no hacía ningún movimiento.

—Es por eso por lo que tenemos que ir con extremo cuidado. No tenemos mucho que hacer aquí, solo comprar algo de comida y un par de cosas para el barco, así que cuanto menos tiempo pasemos aquí, mejor. Ahora diré lo que hará cada uno… Sanji-kun, tú irás con Chopper y Brook a comprar comida. Robin, Usopp y Franky, vosotros buscaréis la carpintería de la isla, comprad todo lo necesario para el barco. Luffy tú… intenta no generar mucho caos, y sobre todo, que no te reconozcan. Yo iré a comprar unas cositas que me hacen falta… y creo que ya está. Quedaremos en el barco dentro de 2 horas, ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza lo que dijo la navegante.

—Falto yo, idiota.

Me pronuncié al percatarme de que no me había nombrado, es raro que a Nami se le pase por alto algo cuando de organizar se trata.

—Tienes razón. Tú te quedarás cuidando del barco, no veo ningún sitio seguro donde dejarlo.

—Que se encargue otro, tengo cosas que hacer en esta isla.

—¿Cosas como qué? -Pregunto Nami con curiosidad.-

—Nada que te importe.

Le respondí seriamente y con frialdad. No podía quedarme protegiendo el barco, tenía que encontrar algo para ayudar a Luffy.

—Vaya vaya… parece que alguien se ha levantado malhumorado de la siesta. Escuchame imbécil, eres el más adecuado para proteger el barco… y seguro que si te dejo ir por ahí a ti solo, te acabarás perdiendo y tendremos que ir a buscarte.

—¿¡Qué has dicho!? ¿¡Y me puedes explicar por qué soy el más indicado!? además… ¿Por qué no te quedas tú, eh? ¿Qué es eso de comprar unas cositas que te faltan? Estoy seguro que lo único que quieres es irte a comprar ropa.

—Oe, oe, estúpido marimo, no le hables así a Nami-swan si no quieres comerte mi zapato. -Salió Sanji en defensa de Nami-

—Hmph, aquí te espero pervertido.

Entonces Sanji se acercó a mí y me intentó dar una patada a la altura de la cabeza, pero yo la bloquee sin mucha dificultad con una de mis katanas. No estaba de humor para peleitas con ese idiota, y como me siguiera molestando un poco seguramente no consiga contenerme. Todos los de la banda nos miraban, aunque obviamente nadie estaba sorprendido. Estas peleas eran más que habituales, raro era que en todo el día no hubiese habido alguna.

—Te enseñare a tratar a las mujeres como es debido, cabeza de musgo.

—Tsk…

Sanji puso más fuerza en su pierna, y yo hice lo mismo con la katana. Ya me había cansado, no estaba para jueguecitos. Saqué otra katana con la mano que tenía libre y la puse junto a la otra bloqueando su pierna. Con una fuerte estocada con ambas espadas me deshice del choque, haciendo que Sanji cayera hacia atrás por inercia. Eso sí que sorprendió un poco más a la banda, ya que normalmente estas peleas acaban en nada, con ambos separándonos para que las cosas no llegasen a más, pero esa vez fue distinta. Guardé mis katanas y me giré hacía Nami con cara de pocos amigos.

—Escuchame, Nami. Si digo que tengo cosas que hacer, es por que tengo cosas que hacer. Así que se tendrá que ocupar otro del barco.

Por algún motivo el ambiente se tornó algo tenso. Dije eso con absoluta seriedad, y la gran mayoría no entendían por qué me estaba comportando así. Sanji, quien seguía sentado en el suelo, se levantó rápidamente y fue a por mí con cierto enfado, pero Franky y Usopp estuvieron rápidos para agarrarlo y evitar que empezara otra pelea.

—¡Soltadme ahora mismo! ¡Este idiota quiere que le patee el trasero!

Sin duda había conseguido hacer enfadar a Sanji. Yo por mi parte ni me giré a ver lo que quería el cocinero, seguía esperando la respuesta de Nami con la misma expresión de seriedad e incluso algo amenazante que tenía antes. Nami tampoco se achicaba, aunque le estuviera sorprendiendo, como a todos, mi actitud, no era de las que se achantaba fácilmente. La navegante dio unos pasos al frente y puso su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía. Tenía cierto enfado en su rostro, al parecer no iba a ceder rápidamente. Cuando ya estaba a punto de abrir la boca y decir lo que sea que fuera a decir, se escuchó una risa que hizo que todos miráramos a la persona que la había realizado.

—Shishishi Estais todos muy graciosos hoy. Yo lo haré, Nami. Si Zoro dice que tiene cosas que hacer no podemos obligarlo a quedarse aquí. Además tengo un poco de sueño, no me vendría mal descansar un poco.

—L-Luffy… ¿Estás bien? ¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres ir a explorar la isla?

—¡Estoy perfectament…

El capitán no acabó la frase ya que se había quedado dormido. ¿Cómo alguien es capaz de quedarse dormido mientras habla? En fin, Tampoco es que fuese la primera vez que le pasaba de todas formas.

—Luffy… -Dijo Nami algo preocupada. Cada vez tenía más claro que algo raro estaba pasando- Bueno, así al menos no podrá armar jaleo. Bien, podrás hacer eso tan importante que tienes que hacer, Zoro. Ya casi hemos llegado, así que id preparándoos

—En ese caso me quedaré yo también con Luffy… creo que Usopp y Franky pueden encargarse ellos solos de las cosas del barco, ¿Verdad Nami?

—Mmm… si, supongo que podrán. Está bien Robin, quédate en el barco y échale un ojo a Luffy. -Le contestó la navegante a la arqueóloga-

Tras eso, Franky y Usopp se llevaron a un Sanji enfurecido lejos de ahí. Ese idiota no sabía aceptar una derrota. Todos los demás se fueron a coger lo necesario para explorar la isla, y cuando yo me disponía a hacer lo mismo, noté como una mano se posaba sobre mi hombro derecho.

—A ver, qué quieres ahora.

—¿Te crees que soy idiota? -Dijo Nami, la cual había esperado a que todos se fuesen para quedarse a solas con el espadachín- Sé que estás tramando algo, y lo voy a descubrir.

—No se de que me hablas, loca. Si me disculpas, ahora tengo que disfrazarme un poco, no querrás que me descubran.

Y tras decir eso, me fui de allí dejándola prácticamente con la palabra en la boca. ¿Me había descubierto? eso era imposible. Aunque esa mujer siempre había sido muy lista, estaba claro que tarde o temprano se iba a oler algo, ya que después de Luffy era la que mejor lo sabía leer aunque esto fuera poco creíble para alguien que viera nuestra dinámica desde fuera de la banda. Fui al baño y me cambié de ropa, me puse una camiseta corta negra y unos pantalones verde oscuro, además de un sombrero y unas gafas de sol para ocultar mi identidad. Mientras llegabamos a la isla, me recosté un poco en uno de los bordes del barco, casualidad o no, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde tuve aquella conversación con Luffy la noche pasada. Me paré a reflexionar sobre mi comportamiento de hace unos minutos, seguramente que todos se hayan sorprendido un poco. Por no hablar del hecho de que Luffy se haya ofrecido a quedarse él en el barco, cuando normalmente él es con diferencia el que más se emociona cuando llegamos una isla nueva. ¿De verdad tras todo esto ninguno en la banda, además de Nami, está viendo cosas extrañas? me es difícil de creer, y más cuando en la banda hay gente como Robin, que por cierto se va a quedar todo el rato con el capitán a solas… esa seguro que también ya esté sospechando de algo. Aunque bueno, por mucho que sospechen nunca se imaginarían que Luffy se está... muriendo. Esto va a ser muy difícil, y más cuando lo llevo todo yo solo. Cada vez veo con mejores ojos eso de decírselo a alguien. En fin, ya pensaré en ello más adelante.

 **POV Normal**

Pasaron unos 5 minutos y el barco ya había parado en una costa de la isla. Todos a excepción de Luffy y Robin salieron de este a hacer aquello que Nami les había encomendado. Usopp y Franky fueron los primeros en irse, ellos tenían que hacer el papel más importante, y era encontrar buenos materiales para el barco ya que había sufrido algún que otro daño. Brook y Chopper se fueron con Sanji a buscar algo de comida, ya que después de la fiesta que hicieron para celebrar la victoria ante Kaido, andaban algo escasos de alimentos. Nami se fue en solitario a ver la isla, ella quería ver algunas tiendas de moda, además que necesitaba materiales para trabajar en sus mapas.

Por su parte, Zoro también se había ido él solo a explorar la isla. Como había planeado, lo primero que iba a hacer era ir al médico del lugar, y así fue… o al menos, esa era su intención.

—Tsk… juraría que está por aquí…

Zoro se encontraba mirando un mapa que anteriormente le había dado Nami, ya que esta temía que el espadachín pudiera perderse. Según ese mapa, la isla estaba dividida en dos partes bien diferenciadas, una más pequeña y donde actualmente se encontraban, que era el lugar habitado y donde la gente se concentraba, y otra que al parecer, era un frondoso bosque que finalizaba con una pequeña playa. La gente con la que el espadachín se había encontrado hasta el momento habían sido todos muy amables y hogareños, parecía mentira que una isla como esa estuviera tan adentrada en el nuevo mundo.

—¿¡Quién ha hecho este estúpido mapa?! ¡Definitivamente está mal hecho!

A Zoro se le había acabado la paciencia. Cogió el mapa y lo rompió en pedazos, decidió que lo mejor era intentar encontrarlo por su cuenta. La isla no era tampoco demasiado grande por lo que pensó que tarde o temprano lo tendría que acabar encontrando.

Siguió y siguió caminando por más de media hora, hasta que casi sin darse cuenta, estaba rodeado de árboles y cuanto más caminaba, más grandes y frondosos se volvían, creando una atmósfera cada vez más tétrica que distaba mucho del ambiente que radiaba la pequeña ciudad.

—Esto es… ¿Un bosque? ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

Zoro estaba confuso. No sabía en qué momento había dejado atrás a la población, pero ese no era momento de hacerse preguntas. Tenía que dar media vuelta y volver a la civilización, si no había encontrado al médico en esa pequeña ciudad, menos lo iba a hacer en ese sombrío lugar.  
Cuando se disponía a darse la vuelta, todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizó instantáneamente no de miedo sino de anticipación como si cada poro de su cuerpo supiese de que algo importante fuera a pasar en este mismo bosque y esa era una sensación que no le gustaba o que esperaba no volver a sentir en su vida, ya que la única vez que había sentido algo así fue en el momento en el que conoció a Luffy. De repente, se levantó una pequeña y escalofriante brisa que estaba en perfecta armonía con el entorno y que no hizo más que aumentar su expectación eso que tenía que pasar iba a ocurrir en el mismo momento en el que cerrara los ojos para realizar algo tan simple y mundano como pestañear y así fue.

— _Tú… tienes la capacidad para cambiar el mundo_

A Zoro se le abrieron los ojos como platos tras oír esa voz. Prácticamente por instinto, posó las manos sobre sus katanas para contraatacar cualquier posible ataque, aunque no es que aquella voz transmitiese peligro alguno, de hecho, era una voz que rozaba lo angelical. El espadachín empezó a mirar hacía todas las direcciones intentando encontrar el lugar de procedencia de aquellas palabras, más fue en vano. Y en un último intento, cuando volvió a mirar en un sitio en el que creía que ya había mirado, visualizó a una niña, o a lo que él le parecía una niña, que no parecía superar los diez años. En una primera instancia parecía una niña normal y corriente, sin mucho a destacar más allá de tener tanto el pelo como los ojos de color blanco. También se podía apreciar fragilidad y pureza en su piel, era como si ante él se hubiera aparecido un ángel, además de que la pequeña ala que llevaba el gorro blanco que reposaba sobre su cabeza no hacía más que aumentar el aspecto angelical que la niña poseía.

Lo más curioso de todo, era que a pesar de este aspecto, Zoro no separó sus manos de las katanas en ningún momento, si no que más bien las apretaba con más y más fuerza.

— _Te estaba esperando, cuarto._

—¿Cuarto? quién eres tú.

— _Herma._

—Y qué haces aquí.

— _He venido a hablar contigo._

—¿Sobre qué?

— _Luffy._

En ese momento Zoro terminó por alarmarse. Esa niña había nombrado a su capitán, y eso significaba que sabía quienes eran. Desenvainó su katana y apuntó con esta hacía la niña.

— _No soy tu enemiga. Solo vengo a decirte que no deberías pensar tanto en él, tú puedes cambiar el mundo._

Tras decir eso la niña se había desvanecido delante de él. Zoro no entendía nada, no sabía que acababa de pasar, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco. Se quedó pensando en las palabras que ella nombró antes de desaparecer "Solo vengo a decirte que no deberías pensar tanto en él, tú puedes cambiar el mundo". Esas palabras no paraban de retumbar en su cabeza, ¿Se refería a Luffy? ¿Que quería decir con eso? no entendía nada. Guardó sus katanas y empezó a andar, había hasta olvidado que estaba buscando a un médico, todo por culpa de la aparición y aura de aquella niña.

 _Mientras tanto en el barco…_

—Capitán, entonces... ¿Te estás muriendo?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo despues de casi dos años prometo o por lo menos intentaré terminar la historia, nos vemos la semana que viene o quizás dentro de unos días quien sabe.**


	5. ¿Te estás muriendo?

**Mi capitán**

 **Capítulo 5: ¿Te estás muriendo?**

 _ **Disclaimer: One piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

 _Tras decir eso la niña se había desvanecido delante de él. Zoro no entendía nada, no sabía que acababa de pasar, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco. Se quedó pensando en las palabras que ella nombró antes de desaparecer "Solo vengo a decirte que no deberías pensar tanto en él, tú puedes cambiar el mundo". Esas palabras no paraban de retumbar en su cabeza, ¿Se refería a Luffy? ¿Que quería decir con eso? no entendía nada. Guardó sus katanas y empezó a andar, había hasta olvidado que estaba buscando a un médico, todo por culpa de la aparición y aura de aquella niña._

 _Mientras tanto en el barco…_

— _Capitán, entonces... ¿Te estás muriendo?_

 **POV Robin.**

 _1 hora antes, en el barco..._

Hacía ya más de media hora desde que todos se fueron del barco, y yo me estaba empezando a aburrir. Me había terminado el libro que me estaba leyendo, así que solo me quedaba esperar a que volvieran y pudiésemos zarpar de nuevo. En ese momento recordé que Sanji me había dejado un pequeño aperitivo en la cocina, por lo que sin pensármelo dos veces fui allí y cogí el pastelito que el cocinero me había preparado. Lo puse sobre un plato y me lo llevé a la parte de afuera del barco, para acto seguido empezar a comérmelo tranquilamente mirando las olas del mar. Una vez acabado aquel delicioso tentempié me levanté y me dispuse a llevar el plato nuevamente a la cocina, pero unos fuertes ronquidos hicieron que me parara en seco. Casi se me había olvidado que el capitán se había quedado dormido ahí en mitad del barco, y en parte eso me hizo gracia. Me acerqué a él y me senté en el suelo, mirándolo con una tenue sonrisa en la boca. A decir verdad Luffy lleva comportándose de manera muy extraña un tiempo, aunque tampoco le he dado demasiada importancia. La personalidad de Luffy es impredecible, así que seguramente no sea nada de qué preocuparse. Por algún motivo me pareció algo mono la forma en la que luffy dormía, con esos fuertes ronquidos y tan despreocupadamente al igual que un niño. Nadie diría que ese hombre es una de las personas más buscadas por el gobierno en estos momentos. Entré en trance unos minutos mientras lo miraba, y tras eso, pestañee rápidamente y volví en mí, cogiendo el plato del suelo para llevarlo ahora sí a la cocina, no quería que Luffy se pudiese despertar. Cuando me iba a levantar noté como la mano de Luffy se había posado levemente sobre mi pierna. ¿Lo había despertado? No, seguía con los ojos cerrados. Aunque algo había cambiado, había parado de roncar y su expresión pasó de mostrar despreocupación a mostrar inquietud. Seguramente estuviera teniendo un mal sueño, uno en el que toda la carne del mundo se ha acabado o algo por el estilo. Quité su mano de mi pierna y ahora sí me levanté, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo al capitán.

—¿No está sudando demasiado?

Dije en voz alta al ver como las gotas de sudor caían por su cara. No es que hiciera mucho calor precisamente, la temperatura era más bien fresca. Pensé que a lo mejor podía tener fiebre, así que puse mi mano sobre su cabeza, y si, su temperatura corporal estaba lejos de ser la de una persona normal. Rápidamente fui a la habitación dónde Chopper prepara las medicinas y le cogí un termómetro para ponerselo al capitán. Se lo coloqué en la boca y luego de esperar unos segundos el termómetro me sacó de dudas, marcaba 40 grados. Sin alarmarme mucho cogí a Luffy y lo llevé hasta su cama, no podía dejarlo dormir ahí afuera. Lo dejé con suavidad y me senté en una silla mientras lo observaba nuevamente. De todo esto me habían sorprendido dos cosas, la primera era que a Luffy le hubiera dado fiebre, era la primera vez que veía que se ponía enfermo. Y la segunda, y la que más me había impactado, era la fragilidad que presentaba su cuerpo. Cuando lo cogí en brazos noté sus músculos excesivamente débiles, algo para nada normal teniendo en cuenta su fuerza y lo bien definido que tenía estos. En fin, también hay que tener en cuenta que hace no mucho había derrotado a un Yonkou, al final de cuentas y aunque a veces no lo parezca, él también es humano. Lo miré con cierta preocupación cuando vi que empezó a jadear, ¿Tan malo era ese sueño? y la cosa no mejoró cuando me percaté de que tenía toda la cara empapada de sudor. Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era ir y buscar un paño húmedo, y eso hice. Le coloqué una toalla doblada y mojada con agua fría en la frente y le puse una manta por encima, aunque su cuerpo y frente estén ardiendo él seguramente sienta frío en estos momentos.

—No creo que esté demasiado cómodo con esa ropa…

Luffy llevaba puesto una camisa larga y unos vaqueros cortos, seguramente esté mejor con su pijama puesto, y ahora mismo cualquier cosa con la que él estuviese mejor, era mi deber hacerlo. Así que le destapé un poco de la manta y le empecé a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa. Cuando quité el último botón y su torso quedó al descubierto mi cuerpo se paralizó por completo. Vi un como enorme agujero ocupaba gran parte de su pecho. ¿Desde cuándo tiene esa herida? No sabía como reaccionar, eso no era una cicatriz o una herida normal y corriente. Ninguna persona humana podría estar viva con eso en el cuerpo. En ese momento empecé a atar cabos… nunca había oído hablar de eso a nadie de la banda, y era la primera vez que lo veía, por lo que tendría que ser reciente. Si a eso le sumamos su extraña personalidad en estos últimos días… definitivamente algo está pasando. Reflexioné sobre todo durante unos 5 minutos, hasta que una voz hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos.

—No… por favor… no quiero morir… quiero ser el rey de los piratas… quiero a mis nakamas…

Un escalofrío pasó por todo mi cuerpo al oír eso. No es que el capitán hubiera despertado ni nada por el estilo, más bien estaba hablando en sueños. Pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento, lo importante era lo que acababa de decir. Como que no quiere morir… ¿Es que se va a morir? si no hubiera visto esa herida seguramente hubiera pensado que simplemente estaba teniendo una mala pesadilla, pero ese agujero me daba mucho en lo que pensar. Esperé y esperé durante unos 15 minutos, mientras que mi cabeza no hacía más que hacerse preguntas. Me dió por medir la temperatura nuevamente de Luffy, quería que despertase cuanto antes para hacerle un par de preguntas. Para mi sorpresa el termómetro marcaba 36 grados, como es posible que a una persona se le quite la fiebre en tan poco tiempo. Le quité el paño de la frente, el cual ya se había secado, y fui al baño para ponerle otro con más agua fria, pero cuando volví a la habitación para colocárselo me encontré con luffy sentado en la cama y con los ojos abiertos. Se había despertado.

—Luffy… -Dijo robin com una voz calmada.-

—¿Robin? ¿Que hago aquí? juraría que me había quedado dormido fuera… -Expresó Luffy mientras bostezaba y se rascaba un ojo-

—Te dio algo de fiebre, así que te llevé hasta aquí.

—Oh, ya veo… te lo agradezco. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Están explorando la isla, se han ido hace poco más de una hora.

—Cierto, lo había olvidado…

Lo miré con una expresión calmada y tranquila, no podía alarmarme por lo que había visto. Al parecer Luffy no se había dado cuenta de que tenía la camisa desabrochada y que se le podía ver con total facilidad esa semejante herida. Me le quedé mirando fijamente a los ojos con total seriedad, cosa que al parecer le sorprendió un poco

—¿Ocurre algo Robin? 

…

—Capitán, entonces… ¿Te estás muriendo?

 **POV Normal**

A Luffy se le revolvió un poco el estómago cuando oyó la pregunta de su nakama. En ese momento se dió cuenta de que tenía el torso al descubierto y en un acto casi reflejo se lo tapó rápidamente con la manta, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Sabía perfectamente que Robin ya se lo había visto.

—¿L-lo dices por esto? -Dijo Luffy señalándose la herida- cl-claro que no… esto en dos días se me cura ¿C-como me voy a morir yo por esto?

Si había algo que a Luffy se le diese realmente mal, eso era mentir. Como no podía ser de otra manera empezó a sudar y a mirar a otros lados nerviosamente, hasta un niño de 5 años podría darse cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

—Luffy no me mientas, qué es esa herida.

Por su parte Robin estaba completamente seria, rara vez se le podía ver así. No era algo de lo que se pudiera bromear y ella estaba realmente preocupada. Luffy notó esto y supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Él no quería que más de la banda a parte de Zoro lo supieran, pero tampoco podía mentirle a un nakama. Se quitó la manta que lo cubría y dejó todo su pecho al descubierto, dejando ver aquel enorme agujero.

—Esto me lo hice en la batalla contra Kaido... y sí, me estoy muriendo.

—...

—Moriré en unas tres semanas.

—...

Robin no mostró ningún tipo de reacción por unos 10 segundos. Su mirada estaba vacía y sin sentimientos, se había quedado realmente en shock. Podría pensar que estaba bromeando, pero no, ella sabía perfectamente cuando su capitán estaba de broma y cuándo no, y desgraciadamente en estos momentos iba completamente en serio. Quería hacerle muchas preguntas más, pero sencillamente no le salían las palabras, más bien lo único que le empezaban a salir eran las lágrimas. No eran muy exageradas, pero sí las suficientes como para que Luffy se percatara de estas. Lo único que Robin pudo hacer fue abalanzarse sobre él y darle un fuerte abrazo, el cual Luffy recibió con mucho cariño y con algo de dolor, aunque eso no es que le importara mucho. Se quedaron así unos 3 minutos, sin decir absolutamente nada, solamente abrazados, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro, hasta que Luffy la cogió de los hombros separandola un poco de él, la miró con esa sonrisa que tantas alegrías le había dado a Robin y a la banda y abrió la boca para romper el silencio con una voz seria y cortada.

—Lo siento.

—…

–Yo…

–Eres un idiota.

Luffy y Robin se quedaron en esa habitación por más de 30 minutos. Luffy le explicó todo lo que pasaba, mientras que Robin se concentraba en controlarse y no romper a llorar, cosa que le costó y bastante. Una vez Robin estaba enterada de todo, ambos se levantaron y se fueron al exterior del barco. Se sentaron cerca de la cabeza de león y se limitaron a contemplar las olas del mar, a mirar cómo cada vez el sol se iba poniendo más y más, era un crepúsculo digno de una película de romance.

—Robin, te ruego que no se lo cuentes a nadie.

—Lo sé, Luffy. No hace falta que lo digas

—Te lo agradezco.

Robin era una mujer inteligente, muy inteligente de hecho, y sabía que por el momento no podía decírselo a sus nakamas. También se puso en la piel de Luffy, y ella sabía que lo último que quería era que la banda pasara sus últimos días de vida llorando e intentando hacer lo que fuese para salvarlo. Esto tampoco quería decir que ella ya haya aceptado que Luffy se va a morir, obviamente iba a mover cielo y tierra para que esto no suceda, estábamos hablando del hombre que le cambió la vida... pero de todas formas también era consciente de que era muy difícil. Si él, que siempre es el primero que cree que no hay imposibles y que ha logrado en muchas ocasiones hacer cosas que rozan lo absurdo, ya lo tiene tan asumido, es que realmente no había mucho que se pudiese hacer. Iba a intentar salvarlo, pero también quería disfrutar al máximo de estas semanas. En resumen, tenía un lío muy grande en la cabeza, así que lo mejor era no pensar y dejarse llevar, ya pensará en todo cuando llegue el momento. Miró con cierta ternura a su capitán y se recostó por unos minutos sobre su hombro, mientras que miraba como los últimos rayos de sol iban muriendo cada vez más. Por alguna razón se sentía como en una nube. Seguramente no tendría que estar así, debería estar pensando en maneras de poder evitar la muerte de su capitán, pero lo único que ocupaba su cabeza en esos instantes era el deseo de que ese momento durara para siempre… aunque desgraciadamente todo tiene su final.

–¡Oeeee! ¡Luuuffy! ¡Rooobiin!

Aquel grito hizo que la arqueóloga se separará del hombro de su capitán. Era Usopp, que junto a Sanji y Chopper habían llegado ya al barco. Chopper y Usopp fueron al lugar donde los anteriores se encontraban sentados, mientras que Sanji se fue directamente a la cocina a dejar las bolsas de comida y a organizar todo en los estantes.

—Si que habéis tardado. -Les dijo Robin con una voz calmada-.

—Si… Hemos tenido algún problema para encontrar las tiendas. De todas formas…¿Hemos sido los primeros en llegar? -Preguntó Usopp al darse cuenta de que el barco estaba vacío-.

—Pues sí, nadie más ha llegado.

—Que extraño… creo que han pasado ya más de dos horas, hemos venido corriendo porque creíamos que llegábamos tarde. No queríamos ver a Nami enfadada y ahora la que llega tarde es ella. Si es que... esta Nami.

—¿Tienes algún problema Usopp?

—¿¡Nami!? N-No…N-ningún problema… De hecho justo ahora estaba hablando de lo maravillosa y puntual que eres siempre.

Nami había aparecido de la nada justo detrás de Usopp. Echó un vistazo rápido a Robin y Luffy y notó que el ambiente estaba extraño. No sabía muy bien lo que era, quizás sea su intención femenina, pero tenía la corazonada de que algo había pasado en el barco en este rato.

—¿Y bien? ¿Que habéis hecho este tiempo? -Preguntó Nami mirando a Luffy y Robin-.

—Nada en especial, solo esperar a que vinieseis -Le respondió Robin con una sonrisa algo traviesa.-

—Ya veo…

—¿A qué se debe la pregunta, Nami? 

—Nada, era solo por preguntar.

Robin se río de forma pícara y acto seguido miró a Luffy, quién no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. también se podía notar un tono juguetón en la voz de Robin, al parecer le hacía gracia que Nami le hiciera esas preguntas. Después de eso, aparecieron en escena Brook y Franky cargando grandes cantidades de madera y diversos materiales para arreglar los desperfectos del Sunny. Dejaron todo en su sitio y fueron ambos al sitio donde estaban todos reunidos a excepción de Sanji, quien seguía encerrado en la cocina.

—Bien, ya estamos todos. -Dijo Nami tras la aparición de Franky y Brook-.

—Creo te estás olvidando otra vez de alguien... -Le cuestionó Usopp-.

—Zoro… ¿Por qué siempre se me olvida ese idiota? en fin, no nos queda otra que esperarle. Conociéndole seguro que el muy imbécil se ha perdido… mira que le di un mapa. No sé en qué momento dejamos que se fuera él sólo.

Todos se dispersaron en el barco y ya solo quedaba esperar a que el espadachín regresara, cosa que no iba a tardar precisamente poco. Casi tres horas han pasado ya desde que llegaron todos y Zoro seguía sin aparecer. La banda se estaba empezando a desesperar, sobre todo cierta navegante que estaba a punto de estallar de ira.

—¿¡En qué piensa ese maldito espadachín de pacotilla!? ¿¡No ve que estamos siendo perseguido por medio mundo?! ¡Deberíamos habernos ido de aquí hace horas!

—Nami-san, no merece la pena enfadarse. Vayámonos sin él y ya está.

—No digas tonterías Sanji-kun. ¿Te crees que ese idiota podría encontrarnos si nos movemos lo más mínimo?

—Tsk. A ver si con suerte le han capturado y no le volvemos a ver.

—…

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de verme muerto, Ero-cook?

Zoro por fín llegó al barco y se posicionó detrás de Sanji, quien enfurecido se dio la vuelta y lo miró con desprecio. Al parecer seguía descontento con los acontecimientos de hace unas horas.

—Tch, ya tenía esperanzas de no volver a ver ese pelo de mierda que tienes.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que te dé otra paliza como la de esta tarde?

—Esa vez jugaste sucio… ¡Peleemos ahora! ¡Ya verás como te quito esa prepotencia que llevas de una patada! 

—Lo siento, No estoy para tus jueguecitos de niño pequeño...

Zoro, quien normalmente aceptaría la oferta de Sanji sin pensarselo dos veces, lo dejó con la palabra en la boca y se fue directamente al baño para ducharse. Tenía toda la ropa llena de musgo y barro, se había pasado todo el día perdido en aquel frondoso bosque de árboles interminables. A pesar de los gritos amenazadores de Sanji desde fuera el espadachín hizo oídos sordos, se desvistió y se dio una refrescante ducha. Se puso una vestimenta cómoda para dormir y se fue directamente a la cama, sin cenar y sin hablar absolutamente con nadie. A todo el mundo le sorprendió la actitud de Zoro, encima de que le habían tenido que esperar durante horas él se iba a dormir tan tranquilo sin dar ningún tipo de explicación. La banda se quedó hablando de ello un rato, hasta que al cabo de una media hora se fueron todos a dormir ya con la vista puesta en la próxima isla, la cual según palabras de Nami era una pequeña isla de descanso que era desconocida hasta para el gobierno mundial. Ella la conocía gracias a información que le dio Rayleigh, quien mencionó que a ellos le vino muy bien para descansar unas semanas luego de una dura batalla, y que si en algún momento necesitaban un tiempo de descanso sin estar presionados por el gobierno mundial, ese lugar era el indicado. Nami era consciente de que todavía había secuelas tras el enfrentamiento contra Kaido, así que sí o sí necesitaban tomarse un respiro. Además, había ciertas cosas dentro de la banda que le estaban resultando demasiado extrañas, entre ellas la pasividad y los cambios de humor de Luffy, el extraño comportamiento de Zoro y… Robin. No sabría decir muy bien el qué, pero veía algo en ella que simplemente le disgustaba. Estaba viendo como había secretos entre la banda y para ella, eso era inadmisible si querían seguir siendo la familia que eran. Esa isla le vendría bien para tener todo controlado y dejar las cosas en orden antes de continuar el viaje.

 _Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…_

—¿Es realmente necesario ir a esa isla? lo veo una pérdida de tiempo.

—Por supuesto que lo es, estoy completamente seguro de que ellos van a ir ahí. Están débiles, así que iremos allí… y les capturaremos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo 5. Antes de nada, decir que sí que habrá romance en el fic, aunque no será lo principal y sin querer dar spoilers, no sé si de la forma en la que pensais.**

 **En fin, nada más. Si tenéis alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica, o simplemente queréis dar vuestra opinión agradecería que dejarais un review.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	6. ¿Vuelta?

Me meto en fanfiction después de 30 años y me encuentro con esto. Ni si quiera me acuerdo por qué lo dejé pero bueno, supongo que me aburrí. Como ahora mismo tengo tiempo de sobra (Más bien todos lo tenemos) Estoy pensando en continuar esto, aunque no lo sé con exactitud todavía. A quien sea que lea esto... ¿Os interesaría que continuara? Es que hasta enía un bloc de notas escrito con todas las ideas que tenía en la cabeza y wow, no sé como tenía esa imaginación.

De todas maneras, en caso de continuar supongo que subiré el nuevo capítulo directamente dentro de unos días.

Ta luego.


End file.
